


Birthday Presents

by Nicola Mody (Vilakins)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayna finds Vila planning for Avon's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

"What on earth are you doing, Vila?"

"Wrapping up all of Avon's tools." Vila rolled a number four probe in glittery paper in a virulent shade of lime.

"Well, yes, I can see that," Dayna said impatiently. If he dared to ask why she'd asked in that case, she'd thump him one. "All right then. Why?"

Vila tied an elaborate red bow. "It's his birthday tomorrow."

Dayna screwed up her nose. "But he already owns them."

"Not the point, is it? It'll annoy the hell out of him." Vila looked up. "That should be something you understand."

Dayna grinned. "Let me help." She pulled up a chair. "What else are you doing?"

"Making him breakfast." Vila considered Orac, then shrugged and began to wrap its key.

"Oh, yeah? Curried cold porridge or something else equally disgusting?" It wasn't as if Avon'd eat it.

"Nope. Eggs Florentine, crisp buttered toast, and café au lait."

Dayna was lost. "But he loves all those things!" Perhaps it wasn't the food. "Ah, I've got it!" She sniggered. "You're serving it to him in bed. He'd hate that."

"Nah, he likes a bit of luxury, our Avon. He's not so keen on me breaking into his cabin, but I'll just give him the tray and go."

"Then..." Dayna gave up.

"Look, he hates being grateful for something. He'll love the food because I do a good breakfast if I say so myself, but he'll hate the fact I did it. Then he'll find the tools and be really annoyed and have a right good verbal go at me which will relieve his feelings. So it'll be a nice birthday all round."

Dayna shook her head. She'd never understand the game these two played.

"So, when's your birthday, Dayna?"

The sudden pain of memory surprised her. "Never you mind."

"Why? I wouldn't do anything like that to you. I mean, you're not Avon. I'd be _nice_."

"No, I'm not Avon." Dayna stood up and gave Vila a feral grin. "I wouldn't restrict myself to verbal abuse."

"Ah." Vila pulled a face. "Forget I asked. I was only being friendly."

He probably was. That only made it worse. She didn't want to think about all those happy, laughter-filled birthdays with Father and Lauren. She tossed the probe she'd wrapped on the table and walked out.

Don't let them get close. Don't like them. You'll only lose them.


End file.
